halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili Zealot
Untitled Why is it that on some Zealot armour, the underarms and back of the legs have orange lights and some have blue? User:Joshua 029 I dunno. anyways i thought that Arbiter was the highest rank in Elites? User: SPARTAN-410 No, the Imperial Admiral is. The Arbiter was a Supreme Commander. User:Joshua 029 * Actually, that's still not correct. The Councilor is the highest rank an elite can attain. --Shch 'Nodotee 18:34, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :The Zealot model had blue lights in Halo 1, and orange ones in Halo 2. Supreme Commander is a title for a Zealot. Zealot is the highest military rank an Elite can obtain, Councillors are elected, Arbiters are chosen by the prophets. -ED 15:44, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Edits to the article I added that there was a plasma rifle-carrying Elite in Assault on the Control Room and also changed it to almost always having an elite vanguard, as the one in Silent Cartographer is more or less alone. Arbiter's armor Why does the arbiter wear zealot gold armor in Halo 2 when in the comics he wears purple armor? :That's likely just the artist interpretation of what he should look like. -ED 15:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It could be that, although still technically ranked as a Zealot, the Arbiter would've worn purple armor because of his position/office as Supreme Commander. He was undoubtedly stripped of that office shortly before his trial took place and thus would've gone back to wearing the standard gold armor of a Zealot. --User:Idolo 01:40, 29 March 2007 Well, short? If I am not mistaken Halo 2 takes place a few months after Halo: CE. The Arbiter could have been demoted at any point in that time. After all his fleet was diminished to little more then a task force in the end.--Lieutenant Alan 19:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) The realistic explanation to this is that the graphic novel was completed after Halo 2, and so it would not appear in Halo 2 because of either coding complications, or the idea to portray an elite wearing that style of armour had not as of yet occurred to any of the artists. An explanation of why he did not wear the robe for his trial can be that the purple armour/robe were simply a comfortable, non-standard uniform that Thel wore while commanding his fleet. It could be compared to how in the United States navy there are dress uniforms and service/duty uniforms. In addition to this, he would have been the highest ranking elite in the fleet, and therefore allowed himself enough slack to wear a non-standard uniform. For his trial he reverted to wearing his ceremonial battle armour, recognisable by every member of the Covenant as a sign of his position. --Rimnek 015 17:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Name Zealot Does anyone remember if the name "Zealot" was ever mentioned in any of the Halo novels, or was it said by Bungie? James-001 23:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) It was used many places, including in the game itself. An elite in the level Uprising calls the golden armored elite "Zealot". I've also heard Cortana call the gold elites Zealots. --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 03:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Does anyone think Zealots could be a holy person on the battle field. Like warrior monks. They use the ceremonial sword and give blessings. Maybe they are sub commanders under full field commanders. Just an idea. :Zealots aren't really "holy"; plus, field commanders? Sounds more like [[Field Master|Field Master]], who are Zealots. Çya, Mø se 19:49, 5 January 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, the name Zealot is only mentioned in the game once, in the Halo 2 Level Uprising. If there are more occurrances can someone please let me know? I just wanted to mention that Zealot should not be the honorific title used to describe this class of elite. Ship Master/Fleet Master/Field Master should be the official name, while Zealot is more like a description of an attitude. Halo the Cole Protocol and Page 126 of the Halo Encyclopedia describe that not just the Gold coloured elites are referred to as Zealots. The Cole Protocol describes a group of Spec Ops Elites that are referred to as zealots, and the Halo Encyclopedia refers to Honour Guards, Spec Ops Elites and Stealth Elites as zealots. To quote the Halo Encyclopedia a Zealot is: "Less of a rank than a philosophy, Zealots are by far the most ruthless fundamentalists within the Covenant military. Though most Elite males are trained to kill as soon as they can properly hold a weapon, future zealots seem to be born with the desire to kill." You can tell me I'm wrong, but I feel that according to the sources from both the Halo Encyclopedia and the Cole Protocol, that the term zealot should no longer refer to Gold Elites specifically, but to all fundamentalist elites within the military, specifically those willing to forgo traditional honoured battlefield roles such as Honour Guardsmen, Spec Ops Elites and Stealth Elites. Rimnek 015 18:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Personal energy shield? I've been thinking there are four diffrent ranks of Zealot Field Master, Ship Master, Fleet Master and Supreme Commander. Now they are all zealot's but at the same time are diffrent ranks of zealot so could this mean that a zealot field master's personal energy shield would be weaker than a zealot supreme commander's personal energy. or could we say that there shields are equal. Visit my user page :Dose any one want to comment on my theory. I'd like to add something I recently discovered that possibly relates to this. In halo:CE I was able to kill one zealot, specifically the one wielding a plasma rifle midway through assault on the control room, with only two sniper headshots on legendary. On the other hand, the zealot in the brig on the level Truth and Reconciliation required 3 headshots on legendary... also interesting to note one zealot had a sword, one had a plasma rifle. I don't know why this occurs. Quakeomaniac 21:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That is because there are two Actor Variants for a Zealot: Elite Commander Plasma Rifle and Elite Commander Energy Sword. The Zealot with the Energy Sword as his primary weapon has a shield strength of 300 while the Zealot with the Plasma Rifle has a shield strength of 200. You can see this if you download Halo Map Tools and the b40 map. Sliding Ghost 22:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The 'Sangheili/Gamplay' page says, in Halo CE, that Zealots have Overshields. Any confirmation/counter evidence available? - BlitzGundam (talk) 07:21, March 12, 2019 (UTC) A badge of honor? Maybe the Zealot rank is more similar to being knighted than promoted. An Elite that completes an extraordinary task to help defend the Covenant and its mission will be awarded this title, and will have Zealot armor provided to them. It would be optional for a Zealot to wear this special armor, but most likely would to show their distinction. However, some Elites may opt to wear their rank armor, since it may be necessary for stealth or stronger energy shields. For example, Rtas 'Vaudemee was likely "knighted" to the rank of Zealot after the events of the Infinite Succor, but chooses to wear his Ultra armor since it's less noticeable in combat and has stronger energy shields. The "rank" of Zealot would carry no military value, but it does carry high respect to its owner. Any rank could possibly become a Zealot, even a Minor Domo, but it would be more likely for an Elite with a higher rank to obtain this title, as they would have more likely to be in a position to obtain the armor. This would explain the Supreme Commander seen in the graphic novel wears purple armor- he has been promoted to Supreme Commander, but has not been "knighted" as a Zealot. 199.172.208.64 12:21, 18 June 2007 (UTC) No Zealots in Halo 3? I saw this picture on the main page. No Zealots in Halo 3? There is also a picture of a Zealot in halo3.com. My theory is that these are pics from multiplayer. :Your theory would be correct. No Zealots are seen in Halo Campaign (at least I've not seen any, and I've played through it many times). That is a multiplayer pic on the level Last Resort with custom Elite armor. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, that's the windmill in to the side through the window. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:31, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually, it's taken inside the base. On the left side of the pic is the "windows" that you can knock down. On the right side of the pic is the interior of the base with a glimpse of the turbine that powers the Wind Wheel. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 16:35, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe the Zealot lovers (ie me) could petition Bungie to make a downloadable patch to make one of the elites dropped in The Covenant a Zealot. PS it makes sense there are no Zealots as Rtas Vadum leads the forces that render assistance to Earth. All I know is that there is a picture of an orange elite in this article and its being labled as a gold armored Zealot. That picture should be removed from the page. Kap2310 02:03, 1 January 2008 (UTC) That's actually a picture I uploaded for use on the Sangheili page, so I could show Elites using human weapons. It is orange, not gold, and it is nothing like a Zealot. It should be removed. --Jaeryd 00:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I always thought a Zealot armour permutation from Halo 3 would be better using the orange colours. They look closer to gold than the yellow used above to me. But maybe that's just me. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Zealot Pics I don't really know how to add pics I'm afraid that I'd mess the page up, but go on the Bungie website and search my XBL gamertag, Scarred Phase, and look at my screenshots, I have a few that look good to be a Zealot Elite that could be used on here.-- Joshua 029 22:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Halo:CE Zealots Rather unusually, while the article cites the zealots of halo:CE having the most powerful shields in that game, the ones with plasma rifle actually only have the shields of a specops elite... would this imply that the sword wielders are more senior zealots? Quakeomaniac 04:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, probably. Note the difference between Zealots and Brute Heroes. Energy Sword Zealots have stronger shields than Plasma Rifle Zealots. War Chieftains have stronger shields than Gravity Hammer wielding Brute Chieftains. Sliding Ghost 22:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Zealots in Halo: Reach I have recently taken interest in Bungie's new upcoming game Halo: Reach, especially since the Elites are enemies. So this got me wondering, will there be Zealots in this game? What about the Plasma Rifle Zealots from Halo: CE? Also, maybe there might be Needle Rifle Zealots? Any comments on this? Sliding Ghost 22:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) De Facto Commander as an actual Title I believe that the way that De Facto Commander is used in this article is in error. I do not believe that Eric Nylund was making a new title when he used the term. I believe he was simply refering to the way in which the elite (can't remember his name) was promoted. If you look at the definition for 'De Facto' found here: http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/de+facto The first definition is good, but the second is particularly interesting. It refers to: 'actually existing, esp. when without lawful authority' When we look at the circumstances surrounding the situation. The elite (still can't remember his name) takes command of the entire fleet by sending a fleetwide set of orders, which are obeyed without question. The fact that this elite had to do this, as opposed to the fleet's actual commanding officer suggests that the commanding officer had already been killed. When he is referred to as the de facto Commander of the Second Fleet of Homogenious Clarity (note the lack of capital letters in de facto) it is referring to the fact that he did 'in fact' take command of the fleet and that he did it without 'lawful authority' since he was not appointed to the position but assumed it voluntarily. Regardless of whether or not it was without lawful authority, his authority is nonedtheless recognized by the Imperial Admiral. Therefore De Facto is not a title or a position, but describes how one comes to a position/is in a position.--Rimnek 015 18:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't used as an actual title. Take off the capitalization if it makes you feel better. SmokeSound off! 19:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I understand it wasn't intended to be an actual title. That is why I made this post. The only reason I have capitalized it in my post was to make it stand out. This is a quote from the actual article defining Fleet Master: 'Fleet Master and also, possibly another name for De Facto Commander' The only reason for this post was to point out that De Facto is used as a title in the article, but it is not an acutal title.--Rimnek 015 20:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Rename (Closed) The page itself describes that the rank is associated with the Sangheili, so shouldn't we rename it as a Sangheili Zealot? There is another page titled Kig-Yar Zealot, and the two could cause some confusion. * - As per above. * - Same here. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * - Especially because a level named "Zealot" is being released... It'd be for the best.--[[User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato|''Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato]] 18:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * - Makes sense. -- SFH 19:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * - Although when someone refers to "Zealot" they mostly think about the Sangheili rank but this is to different from the Kig-yar rank. -- * - Agree, Sangheilli Zealot must differentiate from Kig-Yar Zealot -- k9colin 14:22, July 26, 2010 (GMT) White Zealot? On ONI:Sword Base, right after getting back to the base, I killed a few officers, then two bolts hit me. I thought I saw an ultra running away, but as I got closer, I thought it was an officer clad in white, but after killing it, I saw it had blue lights, not red like an officer, it's mandibles showing, and no marshal horns. It was a White Zealot? I'm just pointing this out, the fight took place right before going in the elevator protected by an officer and hunters. Or is this already discovered? Or have an audio log on it?(I couldn't find one on him though). Sorry if this is old.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah it is found already. But I killed it on normal difficulty. Also: Where do they fit in the rank structure? An honor but still lower ranked like some modern ranks? Or just a mistake?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 18:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) these are a variation of BOBs found in halo reach. they are mostly orange rangers, but the one on sword base spawns as a white elite with randomised armor permsDarkplasma 11:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Reach appearences Appear several times? True Zealots appear twice. The Generals appear several times, but that's for their article. Not fought as bosses? They are nothing but bosses, first and last level bosses though. Again, the Generals are shown like regular infantry, again, its for their own article. While the Generals are a grade of Zealot, they are seperate from mainstream Zealot. The section needs rewiting, as with my two examples, it is gameplay wise about the General rather than normal Zealots. On an unrelated note, any idea as to why they aren't in firefight? Grupa 'Zamamee 18:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : They actually appear three times. You fight two at the end of Winter Contingency, one in the middle of Tip of the Spear, and three at the end of The Pillar of Autumn, plus the one Field Marshall. (Seven total, hoho.) Anyway, I suspect they aren't in Firefight because I believe their shields are about the same strength as Generals, so Bungie probably thought including them would be redundant. Still, I think an "Elite Zealots" wave option with like six Zealots, a Field Marshall, and a bunch of SpecOps Grunts would be a neat addition. Haylow1 13:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Zealots are the Specops in previous games and Specops are the new Stealth Elites?' zealots in reach seem to fit the role of spec ops in previous halo games like a glove while spec ops in reach are more akin to stealth elites, light on sheilding and sneaky. Zealots combat role in reach is the same as that of the specos on the arbitor mission in halo 2 and the keyes mission in halo 1. Whats even more telling is that the zealots in reach are ALWAYS accompanies by a lance of specops grunts. Specops in reach dont have that escort. I presume if they remastered halo 2 that cutscene prior to the heretic base the elites on the ship would be in maroon halo reach armour and "half jaw" would be wearing a feild marshell harness. Colors i don't get that the earlier zealots(reach) were maroon, while in halo CE and 2 they are gold, and in reach elites have different armor as in CE and 2 they are he same armor, but different colors Gold Elite Zealot 23:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) also why did they make a zealot figure for halo 1 and not for reach?, (i have the halo 1 figure) The Zealots in Halo: Reach were regular Zealots, which as far as i know is the first time we've seen them. The other Zealots encoutered in the Halo trilogy were Field Masters, plus the Shipmaster encountered in the Bridge of the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo 1 (and they're gold, of course). Generals are also Zealot-class, and they're also gold, it's just Field Marshalls and regular Zealots that are maroon. Serithi 02:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC)